gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Random Events
Random Events are encounters and short missions which spawn randomly throughout the San Andreas Map in Grand Theft Auto V. Random events often allow the player to make a dynamic choice and decide whether to help or hinder a bystander. There are a total of 57 random Events in GTA V and any 14 of these contribute towards 100% Completion. Events Abandoned Vehicles 1 - Smoke Tree Road, Grand Senora Desert, near Sandy Shores Airfield - All characters - No reward. A lone Surfer lays nearby the airfield, as the player gets nearby, someone will come up and taser the player. The character will wake up wearing only underwear over a railway with a train coming his way. (If played as Trevor, he'll be heard to mutter "not again!" as the train approaches.) 2 - RON Alternates Wind Farm - All characters - No reward. The characters will find a Journey parked in the wind farm, with a couple of male rednecks getting down and dirty. If disturbed, they'll turn hostile, leave the vehicle and try to shoot the player. Arrests 1 - Grapeseed, beside the O'Neil's farm - All characters - $250 for helping the criminal, nothing if you help the police officer. 2 - Senora Freeway, Ron Alternates Wind Farm - All characters - $250 for helping the criminal, nothing if you help the police officer. Beauty Salon Robbery Rockford Hills, Bob Mulét - All characters - $2000 dropped for killing the criminal(s), nothing if the criminals get away. Nothing if the player returns the money either. Bike Robberies 1 - Little Bighorn Avenue, Rancho - All characters - +3 Stamina stat (need to confirm if this happens if you keep the bike as well). If you return the bike, you'll also get an email from him sometime later telling you that he's placed $100,000 in Animal Ark stocks on Liberty City National Exchange. 2 - Bridge Street, Hawick - All characters - +3 Stamina stat (need to confirm if this happens if you keep the bike as well). No other reward. Border Patrols 1 - Mount Haan Road, Grand Senora Desert - All characters - Up to $700 in total money drops. 2 - Tataviam Mountains - All characters - Up to $700 in total money drops. 3 - Raton Canyon - All characters - Up to $700 in total money drops. Burial Paleto Bay, Blaine County - All characters - Up to $600 from each dead enemy, and a full special bar upon completion of the mission. The victim will also give you $60,000 sometime later. If playing as Trevor, you can take the girl to the Altruist Cult instead, but will only receive $1,000. Bus Tour Alta Street, Downtown Vinewood - All characters - No reward, just a tour. Car Robberies 1 - Great Ocean Highway - All characters - +5 Driving skill when you return the car. 2 - Exceptionalists Way, Los Santos International Airport - All Characters - +5 Driving skill when you return the car back to a clothing tailor. You also receive a Suit sometime later after she emails you. Chase Thieves City 1 - Hawick Avenue, Hawick - All characters - Keep cash: $2000. Return cash: $200 and a full special meter. If you kill the victim afterwards, you get another $452. 2 - San Andreas Avenue, Textile City - All characters - Keep cash: $500. Return cash: $50 and a full special meter. If you kill the victim afterwards, you get another $91. Chase Thieves Country 1 - Grapeseed Main Street, Grapeseed - All characters - Keep cash: $250. Return cash: $25 and a full special meter. If you kill the victim afterwards, you get another $76. 2 - Route 68, Grand Senora Desert - All characters - Keep cash: $120. Return cash: $12 and a full special meter. Crash Rescue Senora Freeway, Mount Chiliad - All characters - Unlocks heist crew member Taliana Martinez. Construction Accident Calais Avenue, Little Seoul - All characters - +2 Driving skill upon completion. Countryside Gang Fight Marina Drive, Alamo Sea - All characters - $1000 for saving the victim. Countryside Robbery Route 68, Harmony - All characters - Up to $1000 in dropped money, and 2 briefcases with $5000 each if picked up. You get a 2-star Wanted level for picking them up. If you help the crooks, you only get 1 briefcase and a 3-star wanted level. Deal Gone Wrong Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness - All characters - $25,000 in the case. Kill the gang members while fleeing. Domestic Wild Oats Drive, Vinewood Hills - All characters - $80 upon taking him to the Golf course, and Castro Lagano becomes a new Golf opponent with a Hard skill level (If playing as Trevor, you can take the guy to the Alturist Cult instead and receive $1,000). Drug Shootout Mount Chiliad - All Character - Between $40,000-$100,000 every time you raid. Becomes available for subsequent raids every in-game week or so. Drunk Drivers 1 - Aguja Street, La Puerta - All characters - $80. After being dropped off, he seems to die and can be looted. (If playing as Trevor, you can take the guy to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000). 2 - Armadillo Avenue, Sandy Shores - All characters - $80 (If playing as Trevor, you can take the guy to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000). Escape Paparazzi Vinewood Boulevard, Downtown Vinewood - All characters - $750. Rescue celebrity Lacey Jonas from a horde of paparazzi and take her home (If playing as Trevor, you can take the girl to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000). Gang Intimidation El Rancho Boulevard and Fudge Lane, El Burro Heights - Michael or Trevor only - Between $200-$500 in dropped money. Getaway Driver Corner of Strawberry Avenue and Forum Drive, Strawberry - All characters - If crooks are helped: $1000 and a special character to use in heist missions. If crooks are killed: Between $800-$2000 per enemy in dropped money (If playing as Trevor, you can take the two men to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000). Hitch Lifts 1 - Ineseno Road, Banham Canyon - All characters - +5 Driving skill and $100. Drive Timm to the airport within 02:20, if successful, he will give you a tip to invest in Tinkle, which pays out within a week (Tinkle is located on the BAWSAQ market page) (If playing as Trevor, you can take the guy to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000). 2 - North Calafia Way, Mount Chiliad - All characters - +5 Driving ability. Drive Ursula, a very disturbed girl, to her home near the El Gordo Lighthouse. She also will be added as a Booty Call (If playing as Trevor, you can take the girl to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000). 3 - East Joshua Road and San Chianski Mountain Range - All characters - +5 Driving ability (If playing as Trevor, you can take the girl to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000). 4 - Great Chaparral - All characters - + 5 Driving ability (If playing as Trevor, you can take the girl to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000). Luring Girl Into Alley Supply Street, La Mesa - All characters - No reward, but you can kill them to get your money back. Mugging 1 - Chamberlain Hills, Strawberry Avenue - All characters - Keep cash: $200. Return cash: $20 and a full special meter. If you kill the victim afterwards, you get another $91. 2 - Meteor Street, Hawick - All characters - No reward. 3 - Vespucci Boulevard, Pillbox Hill - All characters - Keep cash: $2000. Return cash: $200 and a full special meter. Prisoner Lift 1 - Grand Senora Desert, near Bolingbroke Penitentiary - Michael or Franklin only - +3 Driving skill upon taking the guy to his destination. 2 - Grand Senora Desert, near Bolingbroke Penitentiary - All characters - No reward. Rogue Altruists Baytree Canyon Road, Grand Senora Desert - Michael or Franklin only - $80 upon taking the girl home. Shop Robberys 1 - Eastbourne Way, Rockford Hills - All characters - Keep cash: $2000. Return cash: No reward. 2 - Prosperity Street Promenade, Del Perro - All characters - Keep cash: $2000. Return cash: $25% off next purchase. Shoot the 3 cash registers to get $500 from each, and no Wanted level. Simeon Yetarian Adam's Apple Boulevard and Power Street, Strawberry - Michael or Franklin. No reward. ATTENTION: Can only be done between Complications and Mr. Philips. Snatched South Mo Milton Drive, Vinewood Hills - All characters - No reward (If playing as Trevor, you can take the girl to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000). Sports Bike Theft North Rockford Drive, Richman - All characters - +5 Driving ability. You can also just steal the Pegassi Bati 801 bike instead. Stag Do Running Man Route 68, Great Chaparral - All characters - Keep Enus Super Diamond car (a required car for the Kifflom! achievement). ATM Robberies At different ATMs around Los Santos - All characters - Keep cash: $500. Return cash: $50. Security Van Heists 10 different locations around Los Santos and Blaine County - All characters - Between $3000-$8000. 1. In Little Seoul, parking in a restaurant called Lucky Plucker near Vespucci Boulevard. 2. Driving along Prosperity Street in Vespucci Canals. 3. Driving along Supply Street in La Mesa. 4. In La Puerta, parking in a gas station between Innocence Boulevard and Alta Street. 5. Driving along El Rancho Boulevard in Cypress Flats. 6. Driving along Chianski Passage in San Chianski Mountain Range. 7. In Paleto Bay, parking by the west end of Paleto Boulevard. 8. Driving along Great Ocean Highway, near Fort Zancudo and the Route 68. 9. In Little Seoul, parking in a parking lot by the west end of Adam's Apple Boulevard. 10. Driving along San Andreas Avenue, near Hit 'n' Run Coffee in Little Seoul. Altruist Cult Shootout Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness - Trevor (after delivering 4 victims to the cult) - $10000 spread in 4 briefcases, and a hidden package in the camp. ATTENTION: This random event does not count for the 57. Category:Random Encounters in GTA V Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V